High School Musical The Reunion (Better Version)
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Troy goes to his high school reunion hoping to talk to Gabriella after 7 years of not speaking. While there he also talks to his old friends and finds out what their up to.


High school musical the reunion

Troy drove Gabrielle back to school after prom and there he promised her this wasn't good bye, and that after college they would spend the rest of their lives together But 10 years after graduation, Troy and Gabrielle haven't spoken to each other in 7 years. Everything started out great after graduation, Troy and Gabrielle would meet for lunch and would go on dates together on weekends. But then the school work got harder and it become difficult to find time to spend with each other.

Today is the East High class of 2008 high school reunion. Troy brushes his now much shorter, light brown hair, he looks at himself in the mirror and laughs. _no one is going to have a clue who am._ Troy now also has a mustache and a 5 clock shadow of a beard. (He looks exactly how Zac Efron looks in the lucky one) Troy put on a white t shirt and wears his black suit jacket opened with black dress pants and dress shoes

As Troy drives back to his old school in alberkerky, Troy felt mixed emotions. He was very excited to see his old friends again, see how their lives turned out, how they look now. But he was also very scared; he was hoping him and Gabriella could pick up the relationship where they left off, now that they had both graduated from college. _But what if she had changed from who she was in high school?_ he thought._ What if shes over him? What if she is ugly now._ He walked into East High. The walls were covered in filers for upcoming events. Troy noticed a red banner with white writing that said: "Welcome Class of 08!" over the top of the gym door. _Guess this is it. no turning back now._ Troy said to himself.

As Troy walks in he sees a sea of people. Everyone was barley recognizable. Troy decided to get some punch from the punch bowl as he waited for him to recognize someone. Then Kelsey spotted Troy and pulls Ryan, from his adoring public to say hello. Ryan had become a successful Broadway star/chorographer, and course everyone now acted like they were his best friend. Ryan had his hair combed to the side, and was wearing a black dress shirt, a white scarf and white pants.

"Troy Bolton, is that you?" Kelsey said excitedly. Kelsey wore an expensive, looking gold colored strapless dress. With golden colored shoes and her curly brown hair in a half up half down style. Although she looked like she had changed a lot she really didn't.

"Yes?" He replied questionly, not recoginzing Kelsey. "It`s me, Kelsey Sprader, remember I wrote the music for the shows here at the high school. "

"Of course I remember you," Troy said. He gave Kelsey a hug. "Wow I haven't seen you in ages!" Troy added.

"Hi Troy, I'm Ryan Evans. It so great to see again. But I have a story to finish with some people over there, so do you mind if I?"

"No, it's ok. You can go finish your story." Troy told Ryan.

"Thank you." Ryan said. Then he walked back to adoring fans.

"So you and Ryan, are still together?"

"Yes. We become so close at Julliard. We worked on a lot of musicals together. I wrote and composed a lot of them and he would create the chorography for the shows, as well as be in alot of them. We got married right after we graduated from Julliard."

"Wow, thats great. So how are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm very good. One of my new musicals just hit Broadway. I`m so excited to see my work performed on Broadway."

"Thats amazing I'll have to make sure I see it."

"When I was helping pick the cast. I almost immediately thought of you and Gabriella. But I wasn't sure if you two were still into theater. Anyways enough about me how have you been? Are shooting hoops with a professional team or singing on Broadway?"

"Neither." Troy answered.

"Neither?"

"I'm the director of the glee club at riverwoods middle school, I'm also teaching vocal lessons on the side. "

"Oh that's really nice. So wheres Gabrielle? Is she sick or something?"

Troy is silent for a moment.

"…..I wouldn't know I haven't talked to her in a really long time."

"Why? Did you two have a fight?" Kelsey asked.

"No, it's just with all the work from college, family and new friends we had no time to spend together."

"Awww. I`m sorry to hear that."

Then Chad spots Troy. He waves to him.

"Hey whats up Troy!" Chad and this girl walk over to Troy and Kelsey. Chad had hair that looked like will smith`s hair and was wore a red dress shirt and black dress pants. The girl had her short blonde curly hair and wore a navy blue short dress with white shoes and a white head band. Chad looked very happy to see Troy, he hadn't seen Troy in 4 years. Troy and Chad mainly talked about old times and sports but they also discussed how Chad is getting married to the girl, her name was Sandy.

"Me and Sandy are getting married in the fall." Chad told Troy, " I want you to be their and I want you to be my best man."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got tickets to a red hawks game we should go together."

"sounds good."

As Chad and Troy talked Kelsey was talking with Taylor.

"So what happened between you and Taylor?" Troy asked Chad. "Last time we talked you two were getting married."

"i fell out of love with her and I…I cheated on her. she found out and called off the marriage."

"Is Gabriella coming? I really wanted to catch up with her." Taylor said.

"I don't know I haven't seen her." Kelsey commented.

"I'm gana go look for Gabriella." Troy told Chad. Troy started to walk away.

"If you find her send her over here. "Taylor told Troy.

"don't worry, I will." He replied.

Troy searched for Gabrielle everywhere. There were so many people it was very hard to find her but finally he did. He heard her laughing, her beautiful laugh. She was talking to Martha Cox. Gabriella had her curly hair cut short again. She was rounder and wearing a purple sweater with white sweat pants. She looked pregnant. _I`m too late, she must be married._ Troy thought. Troy started to walk away.

"Hi Troy!" Martha screams excitedly as she spots Troy.

"No don't-"Gabriella started to say.

"What have you been up too?" Martha asked Troy. "Come talk with us Troy!"

"…umm, I'm good. I-"Troy started.

"Oh come on Troy. We haven't seen you since graduation come talk with us." Martha begged him. Troy walked over to Martha and Gabriella. Gabriella refused to look at Troy.

"So where are you living? Still around here?" Martha asked Troy. "No I actually moved to Boston, my cousin was able to get me a job there so I moved up their."

"Oh. I moved up to jersey. It is so great there, such great weather. Oh my gosh is that Rachel Dean! I have to say hello, I'll be right back you guys." Martha left Troy and Gabrielle.

"..uh...hi." Troy said.

"hi." Gabriella said her voice like an angel to Troy's ears. But she still would not look at him.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No." Gabrielle answered.

"….ummm congratulations on you and your husbands soon to be new addison." Troy told her. Gabriella looked up at Troy. She had scars all over her face.

"What happened?"

"I screwed up, I screwed up now everything is wrong." "Gabriella, What are you talking about?"

"I got married to a boy I met in college, He was really sweet, made me laugh and so i married him. But he had a bad side that I never saw of him before we got married. He hit me more than once and it wasn't right. I wanted to leave but I was afraid of what he would try to do to me. Then I got pregnant and I knew I couldn't stay and let my child be raised in this type of home. So while he was at work I left, with only a note to explain why. I haven't talked to him since. Now I'm going to have to go through all this parenting crap on my own. I don't even want the kid anymore, what if the child grows up to be like him."

Troy was quiet, he didn't know what to tell her or do.

"I'm sorry. " Gabriella said. Gabriella wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"No its ok. It sounds like you're going through a lot. "

"I am." She looked troy up and down. "You look great tonight troy. "

"I hope so cause it was either I wear this or the suit jacket from prom. which i`m sure doesn't fit me anymore. As you can probably tell I haven't been playing basketball as much as I used to."

Gabriele laughed.

Troy smiled. "I missed your laugh."

"I missed it too."Gabriella told him. "…..so what do you do for work?"

"I'm the director of the glee club at riverwoods middle school, and I teach vocal lessons on the side."

"Wow wildcat, I didn't expect that. I thought you were gana end up choosing basketball."

"Singing makes me happy, it makes me feel free, alive and relaxed. I don't get that from basketball anymore like I did in high school. Anyways what do you do for work?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"So If I ever get into any trouble I can just call you and you`ll bail me out right?"

Gabriella laughed again.

"Well I'm the best lawyer in san Diageo so I guess I could."

"That's pretty cool."

"…Troy, after all the stuff that happened to me in the last few years with Greg, it made me realize how special and perfect you were for me. And I was hoping if you wanted to….I mean if you were in town for a few day…. maybe we….go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes." Gabriella answers nervously.

"That would be great. I was plaining to stay with my parents for the weekend anyway. They miss me and all." Troy told her. Troy kissed Gabrielle on the cheek. Then gabriella kissed on the lips and they kissed passionatly.

Short Epilogue:

Gabriella moved to Boston to live with Troy. 4 months later Troy and Gabriella got married. Gabriella gave birth to her handsome baby boy the 6 months later. They named him Alexander after Gabriella's grandfather who had passed away. Troy helped Gabriella take care of Alexander and raise him and they lived very happy lives.


End file.
